The Wanting
by Shiemi
Summary: COMPLETE! Akito wants Yuki's unborn baby. Written before Akito's true gender was revealed. Pairing is Yuki x Tohru.
1. Default Chapter

1. Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. 2. I haven't read all of the manga, but seen the whole anime series. 3. English IS NOT my first language. Sorry if there are some mistakes and also for my limited vocabulary. You can help me with that aspect. Thanxxx and pls. review.   
  
*Note:  
  
This fic is obviously some years after graduation. You can assume that Tohru convinced Yuki to lose against Kyou or something so that Kyou wouln't get locked up. You can also assume that Yuki managed to get some freedom as he did to choose his own school. Whatever. On with the fic.   
  
  
  
The Wanting  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been five months since Tohru and Yuki had secretly married. All that time they had lived in Yuki's 2 LDK apartment (two rooms with living, dining, and kitchen) and only Kyou, Kagura, and recently Hatori knew about it. The rest thought Tohru had left the family since she was already a 22 year old woman although they did know she was working as Yuki's assistant in one of the Sohma business buildings. Yuki had gathered them all in the Main House to tell them something important. Akito had said he wasn't interested in the meeting and that was a relief for Yuki, who had Tohru by his side.  
  
Everyone was seated forming a semicircle around Yuki and Tohru expecting the important announcement. Yuki finally started to speak: "The reason I've gathered you all is because Tohru and I have felt it's time to tell you the truth about us. We've already been married for five months." There were some *gasps* around the room, but Yuki continued: "We got married in secret as you may already be thinking, but that is not all. The reason why we decided to tell you as of today is because we are expecting... a child." More *gasps*. "Hatori, who learned recently about our situation has already confirmed Tohru's pregnancy." Hatsuharu suddenly had to interrupt: "Does Akito know about this?" Yuki was about to answer when a voice came from a corner making everyone shiver. "I just heard all of it." Akito seemed pretty calm to everyone's amazement. He continued to speak: "It seems that you have already won against me Yuki. You seem to love defying your Master, but still, I will always be the real victor. I own you and everything about you. The same with everyone here, now including her." He pointed towards Tohru, who was suddenly alarmed. Akito started walking slowly towards Yuki and Tohru and stopped in front of them. He spoke in a very low voice to them both, but everyone heard him clearly. "You have no idea how happy you've made me today", a sadistic smile forming on his lips. "I definitely like Tohru now. She has served for a great purpose. Yuki... your firstborn... is mine." "NO!" Yuki couldn't control his trembling body and he repeated yet again: "No! Never! You will never touch it!" Tohru started to cry and it seemed that she was goint to faint, but to everyone's horror Akito held her almost lovingly: "Don't push yourself my dear. You have to be strong and healthy for the little one forming inside you. Remember... that it is... Yuki's child." Yuki was petrified and speechless. Akito decided to add something else while savouring the terror in Yuki's eyes. "Yuki, I really recommend that Tohru be moved here with me. She needs someone to take care of her during her pregnancy. You are working and that means that you won't be able to be with her the whole time." Yuki finally had words forming on his lips: "Are you insane?" He asked this with fire in his eyes. "I will never leave her with you!" Akito chuckled and then seemed angry: "Are you defying me yet again, Yuki?" And with that final question Akito walked out of the room with Kureno following behind, who closed the door leaving them all worried. 


	2. Afterwards and Between

1: Afterwards and between  
  
"Yuki, I'm worried." Tohru said this with fear in her eyes. They were both back at Yuki's apartment. They had returned from the Main house about half an hour ago and Yuki, with his wife in his arms remembered the events that had just happened a while ago.   
  
After Akito had left the reunion there had been silence until Ayame had spoken: "Don't worry Yuki. I don't think he meant any of that. And of course as your big brother I will protect you!" Ayame had said this with eyes that betrayed him and a freaked out smile. He was really scared, but at least he made Yuki regain some courage: "Just shut up! You've always been a coward so it is better for you to keep the words for yourself!" At that time Hatori just stood up and left the room: "I have things to do and I have to check on Akito right now." Rin was next and left without a word although she did gave a final glance to Tohru. Ritsu then stood looking at Yuki and Tohru: "I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't know this would hap..." Yuki interrupted Ritsu, who was already crying: "Ritsu, it is not your fault. You can leave the room if it makes you feel better." And with a final "Im sorry for everything!" Ritsu left the room. Hatsuharu approached Yuki and put his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "You know I will try everything in my hands to see you happy. I really hope that this will not have any consequences, but you and I know very well that it is highly unlikely. Just be strong." Yuki looked at Haru in the eyes. "Thank you Haru." Haru smiled and slowly left too. Shigure nervously approached the door and without looking back said: "I have to return to my house. Mit-chan will probably come today", and so he left too. Kisa hugged Tohru and Tohru smiled at her: "Don't worry Kisa! I know everything will be alright! See? I'm alright now!" A matured Kisa smiled back: "I know you will be strong no matter what Nee-san. You are one that always manages to get through things." Kisa then kissed Tohru on the cheek and left. Kyou stood in front of Tohru: "Hey! Kisa already left so quit that dumb smile!" Tohru straightened: "Yes!" Kyou then smiled a little and spoke: "I really expected Akito to do something awful when we noticed he had heard everything, but he didn't. He is just a weak bastard. Don't let him intimidate you." Tohru looked like a soldier about to obey an order: "Yes!" "Hey! Just relax!", Kyou was laughing a little and left not without adding standing at the door: "You better protect her kuso nezumi!" Kagura then hugged Tohru just like Kisa had done a while ago and ran to the door after Kyou: "Kyou-Kuuun! Matte!" She then looked back at Yuki: "Yun-chan! Keep your eyes on her! And you have no excuse because she works for you, alright?" Yuki said yes with a movement of his head and Kagura left.  
  
Momiji looked confused. He and Ayame were the only ones left with Yuki and Tohru. He really wished he could hug Tohru just like Kisa and Kagura had. After a few seconds thinking he finally made his move and did hug Tohru, but nothing happened. The four of them *gasped*. "How can this be?", Yuki asked alarmed. A sudden understanding came to Momiji: "Maybe it's because she is expecting the child of a Jyuunishi, even if the child will not be cursed because all of the Jyuunishi are alive." Yuki still had his doubts about what Momiji had just said, but accepted it as a fact and so he also hugged Tohru. Of course, he was not going to say that it was the first time he hugged her. Until before her pregnancy started he was still turning into a rat when he tried.   
  
"I hope I will be able to marry someone like Tohru someday", Momiji said with a sad smile. Tohru, still hugging her husband: "I'm sure you will Momiji!" She smiled. Momiji could see that she looked relaxed now, and after bowing to them left. "Why are you still here?", Yuki glared at Ayame. "I just wanted to invite you two to my shop! Can you come tomorrow?", Ayame now had a genuine smile and even dreamy eyes. "What for?", was all Yuki could ask. "To give you two a wedding present of course! Hahahahahahahahaha! You should have trusted your oniisan and told him about your wedding and all, but I forgive you because I am such a forgiving and caring brother and..." "Just shut up!", Yuki was trembling a little angered and Tohru started to calm him down. "Well, Ja bye bye!", and so the last one had left without angering his little brother a little more.   
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Yuki held Tohru in his arms for a while. Tohru, letting go suddenly asked happily: "Will we go to Ayame's shop tomorrow after work?" Yuki was suddenly uncomfortable, but he just couldn't say no to his beloved: "Of course." Tohru then went happily to the kitchen to make some dinner. 


	3. The next day

2: The next day  
  
Tohru was so happy that it seemed she had really forgotten about the events that occured just the day before. Perhaps it was because she wasn't really the only one who had been employed by Yuki. She felt so happy with her two best friends around that Yuki had to employ them too. Not only that, but another one was starting his job today. Yuki had been extremely uncomfortable during the whole interview with this new employee. No wonder that the reason had been the name Hanajima. Saki Hanajima had politely asked Yuki if her brother could have a job while he studied. It didn't have to be a full time job. Megumi had his classes at night so he could manage a job during the day. During the interview Megumi said that he preferred a full time job. Yuki wasn't sure at first about the young man combining a full time job with college, but agreed. Maybe he had been a little scared of the boy.   
  
Megumi was now a sub-secretary that helped his older sister. If Saki and Megumi were happy no one would have figured thanks to their expressionless faces. Saki was Yuki's secretary, while Tohru was his personal assistant. Arisa Uotani on the other hand got a special position. She was a sub-boss, whatever that meant. She was authorized to be in charge whenever Yuki wasn't available and she even had the right to sign papers and stuff that normally Yuki would sign. Of course this meant using Yuki's hanko (signature seal). It wouldn't have been proper to have papers signed with another name other than Sohma.   
  
Yuki had been so scared of having to give orders to the ex-Yankee that he had decided to give her a boss position. That is how she came to have an upper position compared to Saki and Tohru. Uotani still couldn't get why she had been "favored" over her two friends, but she did love being able to give orders herself. Arisa had been looking at Tohru, who was working while humming some song and just had to ask: "Yo Tohru! So how did it go yesterday when you guys announced your marital and expecting status to the Sohma clan?" Yuki's ballpen broke in half when he heard the question, Tohru let some papers fly from her hands, and Saki, noticing the reactions, stopped typing in the computer's keyboard. "Dark waves. I can feel them. Tohru-chan is scared and the boss is worried", Saki was staring at them. Megumi just looked at them without saying a word. "Huh? Did I say something wrong?", Uotani asked casually. Tohru laughed nervously: "No Uo-chan! You just startled me! There's nothing to worry about! It went great!" Yuki searched for a new ballpen and continued with some drafts while Saki returned her attention to the keyboard while speaking: "If Tohru-chan says not to worry then there is nothing to worry about, but if Tohru-chan is hiding something she should tell her friends when she feels it is proper. In the meantime we will always be there for Tohru-chan and we will protect her at all costs." Yuki winced at the last remark, but tried to hide it. Arisa decided to drop the matter: "Alright."   
  
After work Tohru and Yuki went to Ayame's shop. Mine received them happily and dressed with a nurse outfit: "He will be here any minute now!" "Yuuukiiii! You came! I knew you couldn't say 'no' to your older brother! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", Ayame seemed really happy, but not Yuki. "Just get to the point!", Yuki was really flustered. Ayame's spirits lightened up a little bit more: "Of course! Of course! Your wedding presents! The first one Tohru can try it on here, but the second one... It will be better if she tries it at home... in private." Yuki was reddening not knowing why: "W-what do you mean?" Ayame had a mischievous smirk: "Ohohohoho! It's a surprise and I'm not that sick as to make her try it out here, although I wish she would!" Tohru jumped happily: "I can try it out here!" Ayame was quite surprised: "Really? That would be marvelous!" Suddenly getting serious: "But it wouldn't be proper. Believe me when I say so." Tohru was a little confused and Yuki decided to do something about it: "Just try the one he said you can try here. I am already scared of the second one", he blushed. Ayame smirked again: "You just want to see the second one in private, right little brother? A man will always be a man and as a man he will always have his needs." Yuki couldn't stand it: "Cut it out you pervert or I'll never speak to you ever again!" Ayame seemed to take the warning seriously: "Mine, help my beautiful sister-in-law try her dress!" "Of course!", and Mine took Tohru to the changing room.   
  
Ayame was suddenly very serious. Yuki didn't remember ever seeing him this serious: "Are you okay?" Ayame was suddenly happy: "Oh Yuki, you just worried about your older brother!", but noticing Yuki's expression changing quickly Ayame turned serious again: "Actually Yuki, I wanted to know how you and Tohru took Akito's threat. Not that I think he'll be able to do anything to you, Tohru, or the one coming!" He added this moving his hands a lot. Yuki just frowned: "For now everything is back to normal and Tohru seems to forget things that worry her pretty quickly. She is with me all the time so I don't think Akito will be able to do anything." Ayame was suddenly awfully happy: "Oh Yuki! It's the first time you talk to me like this! I will always treasure this moment...", again noticing Yuki's expression about to change. "Ahem! The other thing I wanted was to give you some other presents." Ayame then looked for two small present bags and gave them to Yuki. Yuki looked at him feeling strange and then decided to look inside the two present bags. One had several Nivea Men products for men and a perfume, and Ayame immediatly had to make a comment: "Men also have to take care of their skin and the perfume is the one I always wear so that you can smell great like your older brother." Yuki smiled evilly, but controlling himself as always: "What makes you think I want to smell like you?" Ayame looked hurt: "You don't have to be so mean! Anyway, you can check out your other present." Yuki then looked inside the second gift bag and saw some strange whipped cream, something that looked like underwear made out of candy, and a box of... Ayame had to interrupt: "Not that those will be useful right now because she is already pregnant, but the other stuff you can use even tonight if you want." He had a huge grin now. Yuki was standing up with a killer expression on his face and at that precise moment Tohru came out. The truth is that Mine and Tohu had been spying on them after Tohru had put on the dress and when they saw what was coming they decided it was time for Tohru to come out. "Ready!" Tohru said a little nervous and Yuki's features softened in seconds. She was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to make her eyes look brighter. The dress was in between a slip dress and a princess seams dress and flattered her figure in a very beautiful way. The skirt reached her ankles. It was a simple dress, but it kind of made Tohru look a little sexy. Yuki couldn't stop blushing. Ayame suddenly interrupted again: "By the way, how many months now?" Tohru knew already what Ayame was asking: "Just one month." Suddenly Ayame thought of something: "Maybe I should start designing some maternity wear!" Yuki tried to ignore his brother: "That won't be necessary." Mine and Tohru returned to the changing room while Ayame gave Yuki Tohru's second present neatly wrapped. 


	4. The kidnapping

Notes:  
  
Thank you Samii for your review. At least I got one! I'm going kind of too fast, ne? But I have writer's block for a remake. Don't alarm onegai! I don't have witer's block for writing the fic itself. It's already complete! I am just posting little by little to improve my writing at least for future fics. On with the fic then!  
  
3: The kidnapping  
  
Six months had already passed since the day of the announcement. Time had passed quickly and everything seemed to be forgotten. Tohru was already seven months pregnant, but she didn't look so big. Still three more months to go (In Japan they count 10 months instead of 9). Since the beginning of the pregnancy they had decided that Tohru wasn't going to a Sanfujinka (Ob/Gyn hospital or clinic). Hatori had been the one checking on her every month. He carried the necessary tests and he had rented the ob/gyn equipment. The only thing that worried Yuki was that Hatori had to check on Tohru at the Main House, but Hatori assured him that Akito would never try anything stupid in the Main House and that he was sure Akito wasn't going to harm Tohru. Tohru was happy with her belly and she already made Yuki, Saki, Arisa, and even Megumi to feel the baby's kicks. She had even showed them the mini "photo album" she always carried with her. It had the baby's development month by month through ultrasound pictures. Hatori had even made her a few videos of some of the ultrasounds and she loved to watch them everyday with Yuki. (In Japan they carry ultrasounds every single month and during the last months of pregnancy every two weeks, and every week during the last month.) During the last appointment Hatori had also started with the fetal heartbeat and contractions monitoring sessions. Tohru felt really calmed when she listened to the baby's heartbeat. For her it was one of the most wonderful feelings. Hatori always smiled when he used the gel on her belly before putting the special sthetoscopes and the wraps because she always giggled. Same thing happened everytime he used the gel for her scans. She had told him the gel was kind of ticklish.   
  
Tohru was soon to get her maternity leave. That day at work Arisa asked her the same question she had been asking everytime Tohru had a check up: "So what's the sex?" Tohru giggled and as always wouldn't tell even though she already knew. Hatori told her in the last appointment. Saki spoke while typing: "It's a girl. I can feel it in Tohru's waves." "Hana-chan!", was all Tohru could say giggling again. Arisa then looked in Saki's direction: "Why didn't you say so before Hanajima? It's not like it's the first time I ask!" Saki kept typing calmly and answered: "Because Tohru-chan just found it yesterday in her appointment. I could read it in her waves today. Not before." "So is that 100% accurate?", asked Arisa. "No. It's a 70% probability. That's what Hatori said Uotani-san," added Yuki calmly looking at her and smiling. Arisa couldn't keep her mouth shut: "I can see the daddy is very happy about it!" Yuki just blushed a little.  
  
They worked silently and after a while it was time for lunch. "Oh look at the time! It's already lunchtime!" Arisa stood up taking her purse with her. Yuki looked at her: "You are not having lunch with Hanajima-san and Tohru?" Arisa grinned: "Nope! I will have lunch with someone. Some guy that invited me. He works here. But even though it's an invitation I won't dare let him pay for my lunch." And with that she left. Yuki seemed uneasy, but let the thought go away: "Tohru, you can have lunch with Hanajima-san and her otouto. I will have to stay here. Too much work and I cannot leave the office alone." Tohru stood up: "We can bring your lunch here!" Yuki decided against it: "Oh don't worry! I'll go get something upon Uotani-san's return." Saki, Tohru, and Megumi then left the office to get some lunch.   
  
Tohru was sitting with Saki and Megumi at a restaurant eating their lunch, but something was odd. Even though it was lunchtime they were the only people in the restaurant. The restaurant was usually crowded. They knew it well because they had lunch here almost everyday. "It seems that Arisa is having lunch in another place," said Saki. Tohru noticed it was true: "Right! She is not here! I thought we were going to catch up with her and her companion!" Megumi, who almost never had a comment, decided to speak, no emotion in his voice whatsoever: "Something is wrong." Saki looked at him expressionless. "You are very right. Something is going to happen." Tohru didn't understand a thing, but after less than a minute they were surrounded by men in black.   
  
Yuki was putting some drafts on Hanajima's desk when the phone on his desk started to ring. Yuki suddenly had a bad feeling because the phone never rang during lunchtime: "Hello! This is Sohma speaking!" A mysterious voice asked a strange question: "Do you know where your wife is?" and then a 'click' and the tone. The person had hung up. Yuki didn't have to think twice. He ran towards the elevator. When it opened Arisa came out with some other employees and Yuki quickly entered and pushed the close door button. Arisa was shocked: "What the hell!? I didn't know he was THAT hungry!"   
  
Yuki arrived at the restaurant. He knew Tohru didn't have lunch anywhere else thanks to her pregnancy cravings. He was shocked to see that the restaurant seemed to have been receiving its first customers. There was no sign of Tohru or the two Hanajimas. Suddenly someone spoke behind him: "Even if you had been with them there's nothing you could have done about it." Yuki turned and saw Hatsuharu, who had a troubled expression. "Haru? What are you doing here!" Haru lowered his gaze: "Yesterday I noticed Akito was up to something so I knew I had to tell you. I know I get lost easily so I discarded the idea of getting to your apartment and decided to arrive to your workplace then. I knew that if I tried hard I was going to be able to find it and get here today, but I was too late. When I got here I saw about a dozen men in black leading Tohru, Hanajima and a black haired young guy who looked like Hanajima into a gray van. Then they were gone. I'm sorry." Yuki punched the wall so hard his knuckles started to bleed and he trembled all over. Haru hugged him: "Breaking your hand won't solve anything. And if it makes you feel better I can assure you that they will not be harmed... at least not Tohru. You have to be strong Yuki. You cannot break now. Come on, let's eat something, but not in this restaurant." Yuki had calmed a bit and gave Haru a sad smile: "I guess that if you left the Main House yesterday you must be hungry." Haru's stomach started to make noises in answer to that making Yuki laugh in the middle of his uneasiness. 


	5. Where is she?

4: Where is she?   
  
Tohru was still shocked. She and the Hanajimas did not struggle of course. Not that she could in her state. The men just escorted them to a van and that was it. Tohru somehow expected to be escorted to the Main House, but it wasn't like that. She and her friends had been taken somewhere else although she heard the men saying that it was just a temporary location. They were indeed going to be transferred to the Main House, but not today and probably not tomorrow. After they arrived to what looked like a Hotel they had been separated. Tohru was worried about Saki and Megumi. 'Why this place? What are they going to do with us? What are they going to do to Hana-chan and Megumi? I wish Yuki was here. I, I'm so scared...'   
  
A frail young man entered the room where Tohru was. No hatred showed in his eyes, but there was no love there either. Akito got close to Tohru and stroke her cheek. "Don't worry about your friends. They will be alright if they behave. I knew there was no way I was going to have an opportunity of you being alone, but at least I was able to get rid of your blonde friend. I thought you were going to eat with your black haired friend, but I didn't expect a male with you two. That was very... unfortunate." Tohru looked scared, but Akito smiled strangely at her. "I guess I didn't use the correct term by saying that I got rid of your blonde friend. What I meant was that I arranged her lunch with an employee." Tohru was suddenly relieved, but was still speechless. "I've been asking Hatori about your pregnancy. I'm glad that it has gone smoothly. After all, we don't want Yuki's offspring to be harmed, do we?" Tohru was feeling a little better. "Why did you bring me here?" Akito smiled making her uncomfortable. "Yuki was going to give you maternity leave soon. That meant you were going to be at home alone and would have probably hurt yourself. You're a bit clumsy, am I right? The day after tomorrow you will be transferred to the Main House under my care and supervision." "What about Hana-chan and Megumi?" Tohru could only think about her friends. "Of course they will be transferred to the Main House too, Tohru. Unfortunately I cannot let them go... yet. I will see them now. Take care of Yuki's son."  
  
Saki and Megumi had what appeared to be bored faces. No one wanted to guard their room and for very good reasons. Three guards were already at the hospital because of unexplainably fainting while guarding the room, one by one. Afterwards they were told that the explanation was electric shocks. Akito entered their room and found them both seated on the bed as if expecting someone. "So you are Tohru's friend. The one called Hanajima Saki." His voice was soft and slow. "Who is he?" Akito pointed his index finger at Megumi. The answer came quite quickly: "Hanajima Megumi." The boy had no expression on his face and this made Akito uncomfortable. Saki decided to speak. She was still wondering about many things. "You are a Sohma. You are the head of the Sohmas. I can feel your waves. You have very strange and strong waves. All the Sohmas seem to have very interesting waves, but yours are stronger. I like it. I think I like you" If she did like it Akito would have never guessed. After all she was emotionless.   
  
Megumi stared boringly at Akito. "What is your name?" Akito was suddenly a little bit nervous. Something was strange with these two siblings. "Sohma... Akito. What is it that I feel from you two?" Saki smiled a little. "I can read signals and waves in people. I can also shock them electrically. I don't know why." Akito seemed interested and looked at Megumi. "You too?" Megumi smiled a little too. "No. I'm a little bit different. I can curse people after I know their name." Akito looked a little bit alarmed, but smirked and sneered. "Are you going to curse me?" Megumi closed his eyes calmly and looked directly at Akito. "No. I don't curse people that are already cursed. You Sohmas are already cursed. I also felt it in the boss... Sohma... Yuki." Saki's eyes opened a little wider with a glimpse of understanding in her expression, but still spoke in her soft and monotonous tone of voice. "That is why you Sohmas have interesting waves emanating from you. Not exactly human like waves... I understand it better now. You are... cursed." Akito stared at them again and got out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. 'How do they know?', he thought. Something about that pyschic girl had attracted him. Yes, he had felt attracted to that girl. It was best to avoid her and her brother. He then had a mild cough attack and some men took him away.   
  
***  
  
Hatori was checking on Akito. Akito had been convulsing when brought and seemed to be trying to say something to Hatori. Hatori was trying to decipher the words. "Hatori... Don't... Away... Those two... They... Freaks..." "Calm down now Akito. You are not making any sense. Drink this." Hatori gave a tranquilizer to Akito and after a few minutes the Sohma Master started to relax. "They know Hatori. They know about the curse! She most have told them! She broke her oath! She is a fake! I knew it! That idiot Yuki fell for it and now she is with his child! An outsider! A stupid and wretched woman! She is a demon!" "Calm down Akito. You're too stressed. Who are 'they'?" Hatori didn't show any worry, but he was worried about someone else knowing about the curse. It bothered him, although he couldn't believe Tohru could have told anyone about it. That's when it hit him. "Akito, where's Tohru? When did you talk to her?" Akito looked at Hatori with a psychotic smile. "She is mine now! She will be brought here tomorrow! I changed the date. Tomorrow and not the day after tomorrow! Hatori, I want to know the sex of that creature." Hatori lowered his eyes with concern. Akito wasn't lying. It was obvious that he had somehow separated Tohru from Yuki. "70% girl." Akito winced. "G... G... Girl!? GIRL!? That devil from hell! She cannot even bear males as she should? A firstborn has to be a boy!!!" Hatori smiled, but hid it right away. "Actually Akito, it's the sperm that decides the sex so you can actually blame Yuki for that." Akito calmed down and seemed to relax a bit. "Hatori, I'll go to my chambers now. And... Yuki cannot cross the gate. He won't be allowed to see her."   
  
Yuki was in a KFC with Haru. He seemed to be playing with his food absentmindedly. Haru had already finished eating and was watching Yuki with concern. "You know Yuki, if you don't eat you won't be strong and you won't be able to get her back." Yuki then resumed eating little by little and looked at Haru with a gaze that could almost break Haru's heart. "Where do you think she has been taken Haru?" Haru gave him a sad smile. "I'm pretty sure she is or will be to the Main House soon enough. Akito can't go anywhere and besides, he'll want Hatori checking on her all the time." Yuki ate a little faster and finished his chicken and fries. "You know Haru, you're pretty smart." Haru smiled genuinely this time. "I was just stating the obvious Yuki." "Haru..." Haru was all ears and noticed what he thought was a smile spreading in Yuki's lips. "I was wondering how the Hanajimas are managing. The image of them talking with Akito is kind of... weird... Maybe even... scary." Hatsuharu thought for a while. "I don't think Akito will be able to touch that Saki Hanajima. She's even scarier than Akito himself now that I think about it. This could be interesting, but it also makes me uneasy. That girl... Can she read people's minds? Maybe she'll find out about the curse." Yuki was now pensive. "This could be really bad, but for some reason I am not that worried."  
  
Momiji entered Hatori's office while Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura stayed outside spying. "Hatori, we just saw Akito come out of here. Is anything wrong? Is Tohru okay?" Hatori looked at the rabbit Jyuunishi. Momiji was quite tall. No one had expected such a growth spurt. Maybe it had to do with the German genes in him. "Frankly I don't know what happened, but Akito said that Tohru will be brought here tomorrow. I don't know about you guys, but Yuki will not be able to see her." Hatori looked at the door at the three spying heads. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."  
  
After Momiji and the others left Hatori was able to call Shigure. "It's started. Tohru will be brought here tomorrow." Shigure sighed on the other line. "We all knew this was coming. But I did thought it was going to happen earlier. Akito sure took his time. I was even thinking he had given up!" "You know very well Shigure that it was highly unlikely for Akito to give up. Anyway, tell Ayame and Kyou. I have things to do." 'click'  
  
Yuki got to his two room apartment and entered. He hadn't bothered to show himself in his office that afternoon. He had spent the time with Hatsuharu instead. He know Uotani could handle herself and she. Also there was the fact that she was going to bombard him with questions and he wasn't up to it yet. He dropped himself on the sofa sighing. "Don't worry Yuki! I am sure she'll be fine! I have come to keep you company and be your shoulder to cry on my little brother!" Yuki stood up horrified. "What the hell are you doing here!!!??? GET OUT!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!" Ayame didn't seem to mind Yuki's sudden anger outburst. "I'm sorry Yuki. I know that you were just surprised to see me! When Gure called to tell me that Tori called him to tell him that Tohru was going to be moved to the Main House tomorrow I just had to come here and check on you! After all your older brother does worry about you! Give me a hug! You'll feel better!" "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!" Yuki was now gasping for breath. The truth was Ayame had given him the scare of his life. Ayame just decided to shut up for the time being and Yuki relaxed a little and let himself fall on the sofa again ignoring the one standing behind the sofa. "You said she was going to be moved to the Main House tomorrow." Ayame joined Yuki on the sofa. "Yes I did! She will be in the Main House tomorrow under Tori and Akito's care." Yuki clenched his teeth. "Akito doesn't care for anyone. Hmm... Maybe I should go to the Main House tomorrow then." Ayame frowned. "I don't know Yuki. I'm pretty sure that Akito won't let you in. Not that I know anything about it!" Ayame seemed to be thinking hard. "Anyway, I'll start unpacking." "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNPACKING!???" Yuki was standing up again and Ayame was in a very merry mood. "You didn't think I was going to abandon my little brother in this time of great need! Shame on you Yuki! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ayame seriously started unpacking a very big pink and gold carry on bag. 'This is going to be a nightmare,' Yuki thought really frustrated. 


	6. In the Main House

Lowly servant (SpasticBishiBoys@aol.com): Are you rumpulstilskein?   
  
Shiemi: No, I'm Shiemi. Akito is Rumpelstiltskin. LOL And yeah, I took the idea from Fairy Tales, but this is far from being fairy tale like, ne? I'm kinda dissapointed with this plot in particular. I confess. Somehow 'Desperate Measures' is easier to write. 'The Wanting' was actually the first fic I started on, but it became difficult to write and so 'Desperate Measures' became a priority even though it's the 2nd fic I started working on. I do hope to keep rearranging this plot so I don't dissapoint the few readers. Sniff. Not many reviews in this fic, but I will not give it up... yet.   
  
5: In the Main House  
  
Moving into the Main House went smoothly. Tohru was very calmed and the Hanajimas didn't seem to care about being kidnapped. Kureno escorted Tohru to one room and the Hanajimas to another. He felt very uncomfortable escorting the Hanajimas. "Cursed" Megumi blurted the word devoid of emotion. Kureno winced and looked at him alarmed. Saki then added her own touch. "Tori. Tori like spirit. Oh my! Interesting waves. The man with which Tohru lived... Sohma Shigure. I felt it from the day I met him. Dog spirit. Sohma Yuki. Mouse spirit. I always felt it at school, but I couldn't be sure. Sohma Kyou. Cat spirit... and something else that I cannot figure out, definitely not human nor animal. Yes. Sohma Momiji. Rabbit spirit. Sohma Hatsuharu. Ox spirit. I wonder if there are more." Megumi looked at his sister as if realizing something. "Yes. It's some sort of animal spirits curse. It's a strong curse. An interesting one indeed." They both watched Kureno as if interested in him. He led them inside the room and glanced at them. Hanajima Saki then made a bird like sound: "Chirp!" Kureno quickly closed the door. His heart was beating really fast.   
  
Yuki didn't go to work the day after the kidnapping just as he never showed himself to Arisa the afternoon before. He went directly to the Main House and tried to open the main entrance, but it was locked. He pushed the button that was on the side. "Please identify yourself", Kureno's voice said. "It's me Yuki!" "Sorry, but you are not welcome here." "What do you mean I am not welcome? I am a Sohma! And one of the Jyuunishi! I am more than welcome! A... Akito should be happy that I came here on free will!" The voice coming from the device changed from Kureno to Akito's. "Oh Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Do you think I'm stupid you Rat? You didn't come here to see ME. You came he to see you're beloved Tohru. And no. You cannot see her. She's mine now." "AKITO! OPEN THIS DOOR AKITO!" "My my! Such temper! That is no way to talk to your Master, RAT. The wretched woman is no longer your concern. NOW LEAVE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE IN THE 'ROOM'!" "YOU WOULDN'T DARE AKITO!" "You doubt me Yuki? I'm just being generous." "AKITOOOOOOOO!!!" Akito got tired of these and called security. Several men in black surrounded Yuki. "Alright I'm leaving!" Yuki left nervous and angered and while driving to where the road would get him he dialed his office's number in his cell phone. Arisa answered: "Sohma's office, this is Uotani speaking." "Uotani-san!" "Boss?" "Uotani-san! I won't be there all morning, but I'll be coming in the afternoon." "Boss, what's wrong? You don't sound well. Plus where's everyone? I was also alone here yesterday after lunchtime! What the hell is happening?" "Uotani-san, I don't feel well now, but I'll explain in the afternoon. Please take care of everything in the meantime. Bye." 'Click' "Boss!? Heck! It's not like I can do everyone's work!" Arisa was exasperated.   
  
In the afternoon Yuki came as he had said. Arisa had been expecting him and cornered him against a wall as he entered the office. "EXPLAIN! NOW!" Yuki sighed flustered. "Uotani-san, It will be the two of us here from now on until God knows when." "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SOHMA YUKI!?" "Uotani-san... Yesterday while you were having lunch The Hanajimas and Tohru were kidnapped. By Akito." Arisa was swallowing this information and she was calming a bit. "Isn't that Akito the 'Clan Head'? Why would he kidnap Saki, Megumi, and Tohru?" "He... He wants my daughter." "But... Why? This is ridiculous! And how in the world Saki and Megumi ended in this mess?" "Uotani-san... The guy you had lunch with... He was probably paid to invite you to lunch leaving Tohru stuck with the Hanajimas. They had no choice but to kidnap them as well I guess." "That piece of sh... I will go kill that guy right now! (she's talking about the guy who invited her to lunch) His name was... Oh yes! Seicho!" Just when Arisa was about to leave Yuki's hand held her arm strongly: "Arisa-san! No! He probably doesn't know why he was paid to take you out!" Arisa turned to look at Yuki. "Alright Boss." She then returned to her desk with a dark aura surrounding her.   
  
After work Arisa went to the Main House. Just as Yuki had done in the morning she pushed the button knowing in her heart that there was no way they would allow her in. Kureno's voice was heard: "Please identify yourself." Arisa took a deep breath before speaking: "This is Arisa Uotani to see Tohru Honda, Saki Hanajima, and Megumi Hanajima." "A... Arisa?" Uotani recognized the voice. "Kureno!? Kureno open this door! I want to see my friends!" "Arisa, I can't and please do not address me like you know me. Just wait a minute." Kureno went quickly to Akito's quarters. "Akito-sama, The 'other' friend is at the gate. With your permission I can go and entertain her until she forgets about why she came." Akito looked at Kureno suspiciously. "Kureno, it's the first time you ask something strange like that, but alright. Just get rid of her. It is better than to call the guards. She would probably be more difficult than the Rat and start a fight." Kureno went outside smiling happily to himself.   
  
***  
  
Several weeks passed and no one visited the Hanajimas except for servants that brought them meals and Haru whenever he found their room. Momiji wasn't allowed to see the Hanajimas by Akito's order. Akito thought that the rabbit would probably talk too much giving more information about the curse and other aspects to the two weirdos. Tohru received regular visits from Akito, Momiji, Kagura with Kyou, Hatsuharu, Kisa with Hiro, Ritsu, and even Kureno when he was 'free'. Shigure came from time to time and Ayame always updated her about Yuki whenever he came. She still couldn't believe that Yuki had allowed Ayame to live with him for the time being. Hatori on the other hand had kept her appointments normal. That day Tohru received an unusual visit though. It was Rin. "Isuzu-san! What a surprise!" Rin seemed ashamed. "I... was remembering a few years ago when I told you not to involve anymore with the Sohmas. Anyway... I heard something interesting from Momiji. Is it true that after you got pregnant you can hug the Jyuunishi males?" Tohru had almost forgotten about that curious fact. "It's true Isuzu-san. Momiji mentioned that it was probably due to the fact that I was carrying the child of a Jyuunishi. Yuki didn't believe that though." Rin was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe it has to do with Yuki defying Akito. Maybe that courage has triggered something in the curse and the fact of you being 'one' with him in a certain sense has broken the curse between you and us only. We are still cursed, but to you now is like we aren't. I don't know if I'm making any sense." "You are Isuzu-san! It does make sense!" Rin continued with her thinking. "Maybe if we all defy Akito we can break the curse for sure one day. Thank you Tohru. I'll leave now. That annoying 'snake' is waiting for his turn to enter." Rin then left leaving Tohru a little confused.  
  
Ayame entered the room and happily sat by Tohru on the bed. "Yuki is working today. He is still angry about not being able to see you, but he eats well, sleeps well, and I make sure that he showers at least once a day. We cannot have him going filthy after all!" Tohru laughed. "You always tell me the same thing Ayame-san!" "At least it always makes you laugh my little sister-in-law." "Did you ask Yuki about Uo-chan Ayame-san?" "As a matter of fact I did! He told me that she is alright. At first she was really mad and everything, but she knows that her friends are being well treated. Did you know that she has tried to enter the Main House several times?" Tohru was startled. "I didn't know that!" "Well, she has tried. But Kureno always keeps her outside and has even gone out with her to keep her from getting near the Main House. Can you believe it? I think they knew each other from before. Kureno makes Akito believe that he is going out with that woman to entertain her and make her forget about you and the Hanajimas here, but the truth is that I think they love each other. Better for Akito not to find out about that, right?" Tohru was now really surprised and looked amazingly happy. "Kureno is going out with Uo-chan!" Ayame looked a little worried. "Tohru, remember Akito can't find out that Kureno is actually enjoying his 'freedom'." "Of course Ayame! It's just that since High School Uo-chan loved Kur... Never mind." Tohru decided to keep that bit of information from Ayame. "Well Tohru, I have to go check on Mine and my shop. As usual it was very nice chatting with you. Bye Bye!" After giving her a quick kiss on her forehead Ayame left and Tohru was alone again.   
  
Tohru was reading a pregnancy and motherhood magazine that Kisa had bought for her when she suddenly felt some mild period cramp like pains. She thought about Hatori telling her about Braxton-Hicks contractions and so Tohru kept on reading ignoring the mild pains. After a while the pains were coming every minute and quite stronger. Tohru had read about labour contractions being very strong and painful so she couldn't believe she was in labour. These pains were bearable. Also first babies can make you be 13 or 14 hours in labour or at least that was what she had read. Suddenly she felt an urge to push and she took off her maternity panties and touched between her legs. There was a bump there. There was something between her legs! She tried to walk towards the closet to pick a hand mirror. It was very difficult, but she managed and put the mirror between her legs. She could see the baby's head and she screamed.   
  
Tohru's screams made everyone come to her room including Akito. Hatori stopped everyone at the door and entered first. Tohru was on the bed with the baby in her arms and the sheets were all bloody. "Kagura! Get the midwife I hired!" Kagura obeyed quickly. Hatori put on sterilized gloves and cut the umbilical cord. At that moment the midwife entered and Hatori was able to take the baby away to get her cleansed. The midwife then was in charge. "Okay darling. You have to deliver the placenta. Can you push?" Tohru nodded a 'yes'. "Okay, push" The midwife slowly pulled the umbilical cord out of Tohru's body to little by little get the placenta. "Push again!" The placenta then came out. The midwife evaluated the placenta and made some signals to Kagura who was at the door with a weighing device. The midwife used the device to weigh the placenta. It was complete. Tohru was extremely confused. She couldn't believe she had just delivered her baby on her own. Hatori quickly returned and checked if Tohru needed stitches, but she didn't tear a bit which was relieving. The midwife finished her job by dressing Tohru's intimacy with a diaper like thing and a humongous pad. She also made Tohru change her clothes to a hospital like gown. Tohru was alarmed because Hatori had come back without the baby. "Hatori-san! Where is..." Hatori answered quickly: "She is with a ventilator and in an incubator. She will be alright. You were 34 weeks pregnant so she is a little bit premature. She weighed well though. A very good 3,100 grams and her height is 50 cm." I will take you to her now so you can try breastfeeding. "Br... Breastfeeding?" "If you don't want to breastfeed we can give her formula. I have some Morinaga Baby Formula in my office just in case." "Oh it's not that! It's just that I haven't registered yet that I just gave... birth!" Hatori could perfectly understand that. No one had expected the baby to be a few weeks premature.   
  
Momiji entered the room with a wheelchair and he and Kagura helped Tohru get into it. Momiji seemed radiantly happy. "Tohru, how are you going to name her?" "Aimi. I like the name Aimi. I hope Yuki likes it too." Kagura spoke: "Of course he will like it! He better!" Tohru laughed and was escorted towards Hatori's 'hospital'. She had seen everyone outside except Akito, but she was sure she had seen him at the door when the midwife came. Aimi didn't have the ventilator anymore. After several analysis Hatori determined that her lungs had been completely developed and gave her to Tohru. Tohru was going to try breastfeeding, but then she looked at Hatori. As if on cue Hatori left and the midwife helped Tohru make Aimi latch on. The baby latched easily and the midwife took a break leaving and giving instructions to Tohru. "If you need help just push the button to your right darling." Tohru felt very happy. This beautiful baby was hers. Aimi had light brown hair and purple eyes. Yuki's eyes. 


	7. Chaos in the compound

hypersarcasticinternetaddict: OMG she delivered her baby on her OWN? Is that even possible? Either way, it's really good and TOTALLY unexpected. Update soon!  
  
Shiemi: Yes. Giving birth on your own is very possible and more common than what many people think. Especially if the baby is small. If the baby is small the contractions after 10 cm dilation can actually push it out even if a woman doesn't push much, but actually when you are 10 cm dilated the urge to push comes naturally and you cannot hold it. My friend Miyuki actually got to the hospital with half her baby's body hanging between her legs scaring the nurses. And some women have given birth in the bathroom when the thought they needed to use the loo. Of course the possibilities are small. Most women will have their baby in the hospital. Word from the mother of a one year old.   
  
*Fruits Basket belongs Takaya Natsuki.   
  
On with the chapter!  
  
6. Chaos in the compound  
  
"She's beautiful isn't her? She has her ratty daddy's eyes." Tohru shivered at the sarcastic voice beside her. Hatori had just left her locked in the clinic with non other than Akito himself! He must have been hiding there the whole time! Tohru was trying to relax. If she didn't relax Aimi wasn't going to be able to suckle well, but her heart was beating too fast and as if perceiving her mother's nervousness Aimi's eyes opened. Her little eyes had been closed after latching into Tohru's breast as if asleep. "A-Akito-san! How!? You... here?" Tohru's voice was broken and she hated it. Akito smiled non-genuinely and sat beside her staring at the breastfeeding baby. "You certainly didn't think I wasn't going to see what's mine, Sohma Tohru-san." He then noticed restlessness in the small creature. "Relax or she won't be able to feed well. I've been studying you know. I know that you have no milk yet, but colostrum is very important." Tohru suddenly turned red. Not only was Akito there with knowledge about babies and breastfeeding, but also looking at her exposed chest.   
  
Yuki was desperate. Haru had phoned him to tell him that Tohru had given birth prematurely. He had to get into the Main House. Somehow he had to and he knew a way, but it was risky. There had been a way before, but Akito had ordered repairs when he had discovered that Momo, Momiji's sister, entered their grounds to see Momiji from time to time. Without that one as a possible way Yuki had only one other way. To enter as a rat. That meant he needed a female to hug him. He couldn't transform at will and there was only one woman he could count on. Uotani Arisa. It meant revealing his secret to someone else, but if it had to be revealed, who better than Tohru's friend? Yuki saw Arisa working on some papers and he cleared his throat catching her attention. "Uotani-san, Tohru gave birth today." "WHAT!? She was nine months pregnant!!! (eight months in western culture)" "Exactly. It was a premature birth. It was too quick to be stopped. Apparently Tohru is one of those lucky women that do not feel the contractions as strong and painful. She didn't notice that she was in labour until too late, but the baby is fine." Arisa was registering the information Yuki was giving her and she bit her lower lip a little nervous. "Will you try to see her boss?" "Yes I will try, but I need your help." Arisa grinned. "How can I help?"   
  
Saki and Megumi had been in their room for the last two months not doing anything. Neither of them liked to run so escape had been out of the question. In fact they wanted to see Akito again. That day they had heard Tohru's screams. "It's happening. She is in labour", Saki had stated. Both her and Megumi had walked to the door and easily got out of the room. They watched everything. People running like mad and many gathered in front of the room where Tohru was. No one had even noticed the two black haired siblings. After Tohru had been taken out in a wheelchair they had followed unnoticed and had waited for Hatori to leave. After a while Saki entered the 'hospital'. "Hello Tohru. Akito-san" "Hana-chan!? Hana-chan! How did you...? Did they let you go?" Tohru was quite surprised, but then calmed because she didn't want to wake little Aimi who seemed to be sleeping while being breastfed. "No one said if we could get out or not. We got out because I knew you had gone into labour. Now is the time when you need me the most Tohru-chan. He will try to take the baby from you, but I won't let him." Tohru knew very well of what 'him' Saki was talking about. Akito. Saki smiled eerily and Akito looked angered. "HOW DID YOU GET OUT!? HOW!? WITCH! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT ANYTHING!" Saki didn't looked scared one bit. Megumi's face could be seen looking inside, but he had noticed Tohru breastfeeding and so he closed the door staying outside.   
  
Yuki and Arisa were already in front of the Main House. Yuki was still debating on how to tell Arisa his secret. Not knowing what to do he suddenly hugged her. Arisa was pretty shocked: "What the hell are you doing boss?" Nothing had happened. Now Yuki was the one with a shocked expression: "Nothing... happened!?" "Of course nothing happened!! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick or something???" "I was supposed to transform! Something must be wrong with the curse!" "Now what the heck are you talking about Yuki Sohma!?" "I have to try again." Yuki hugged Arisa again and this time: POOF! After the smoke dissipated Arisa looked at the rat standing on Yuki's clothes on the floor. "Huh!? What happened to you? You look like a rodent." "I am a rodent Uotani-san! I'm cursed and in this form I can now enter the Sohma compound." Arisa chuckled. "I can make it easy for you by throwing you over the wall." "That is an excellent idea Uotani-san!" Arisa was now in disbelief. She had been kidding about throwing Yuki the rat over the wall. "Hurry Arisa-san! I could transform back any minute!" Arisa obeyed and threw Yuki. He easily landed on the wall and scurried down to the other side. Arisa was smiling. "Now I know what Saki felt from these Sohmas. So that is their secret? They turn into rats?"   
  
Yuki knew exactly where to find Tohru. She just had to be in Hatori's clinic. He felt even better when he saw someone standing as if waiting. With a closer look at the person he saw it was Megumi Hanajima. 'How is he walking free?', Yuki thought. Yuki got in front of the clinic's door and Megumi stared at him and greeted him: "Hi boss. Sorry about the long absence. I think I will also have to reapply for college or justify my absence. Mother must have been crying." Yuki's hairs crisped and he stared at Megumi from his floor level. "We'll talk about it later Megumi-san." Megumi then opened the door for the rodent to enter the room. There was Tohru with Saki and... Akito? Saki smiled to herself: "Tohru, your husband is here." Tohru started to look everywhere. "Where? Where?" Then she felt little paws on her feet and looked down. "Yuki? Why are you in that form? Hana-chan is here! And, and..." "ME!? HOW DID YOU ENTER? I HAD INSTRUCTIONS! KURENO WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Akito was standing up and it hit them (Tohru and Akito). Hana-chan had just said that Yuki was there. 'She knew!' Tohru looked at Saki in disbelief. Saki put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Tohru-chan. Oh my! Megumi also knows Tohru." "EH!? How... How come?" A little voice spoke from below: "Uotani-san also knows Tohru." Tohru's head was now spinning and Saki held her. At that moment Yuki transformed and rapidly grabbed a sheet to cover himself more from Akito than from Saki. He didn't have to cover himself from his wife.   
  
Arisa was resolved in getting in too. She wasn't going to stay outside waiting like an idiot and this time Kureno was not going to interfere. She loved spending time with him, but she had to get to her friends. Arisa climbed a tree that was in front of the wall where she had thrown Yuki. She couldn't believe Yuki hadn't tried this other way, but then she noticed why. The wall was a little far. She could see it in front of her, but it was a nasty jump, difficult, but not impossible. The worst thing that could happen was breaking some bones in the process. She concentrated hard on the wall and jumped with all her might. Her hands were able to grab the corner, but her body slammed hard against the concrete. 'It could have been worse', she thought grinning to herself. With all of her strength she pushed herself up. It was a long way down, but Yuki had used his paws to climb down. She hanged herself from her hands again, this time on the other side and let herself go. Falling on her back wasn't too painful. She thought it would have been actually more painful if she had fallen on her feet. She would have probably broken her ankles. At least the floor had been earth and not concrete. Noticing that someone could easily see her Arisa ran to some bushes, but then decided that hiding wasn't going to lead her far. She came out grinning. She was going to have some fun turning Sohmas into rats or so she thought.   
  
Akito's screams came from inside the clinic alarming everyone in the compound. 'How did he get in there?', thought Hatori running towards the clinic. He was also hearing... Yuki's voice? Hatori saw the Hanajima boy in front of the 'hospital' and ignoring him he opened the door. The scene in front of him was strange. Yuki was wrapped in one of the clinic's white sheets looking like a ridiculous Greek character, Akito was on the opposite side of the room pointing at Yuki, while the black haired girl was beside Tohru seemingly protecting the woman and her child. "YOU WON'T TOUCH MY CHILD! I'LL KILL YOU! I AM NOT KIDDING! I WILL KILL YOU! I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE!" "SHUT UP! SHUT THE F*CK UP! THAT IS NO WAY OF TALKING TO ME YOU WORTHLESS RAT!" Hatori wondered why they were quarrelling and Akito wouldn't get near Yuki. Was Akito afraid of Yuki for once? But then Hatori had his answer. Akito was not afraid of the dark gray haired young man at all. He was afraid of the woman in black that served as a division line between them.   
  
The crowd had moved closer to the 'hospital'. Everyone wanted to see the baby, but they were all afraid of what was going inside. The last thing they had seen was Hatori running towards the clinic. Then there was also that strange guard at the door who looked as if he didn't care about anything in the world. Megumi, seeing the crowd in front of him felt a little bit uncomfortable so he decided to get inside the 'hospital' closing the door behind him. Tohru had already put a sleeping Aimi into the hospital crib. Outside, everyone seemed to be waiting for the door to open. Hatori had told them that Tohru was breastfeeding and so they didn't want to interrupt although the doctor, Akito, and now the 'guard' were inside and they were all males!   
  
Hatori decided to do something. "Yuki put on some clothes. There's a closet in my office." "I WON'T LEAVE TOHRU AND MY DAUGHTER ALONE WITH THAT PSYCHO!" "Yuki, he won't harm them. Just put on some clothes." Akito smirked. "What makes say what I will or will not do Hatori?" "Will you harm them Akito?", asked the doctor in an expressionless tone. Akito looked confused. "Actually, no." "You heard him Yuki, now go." Yuki opened the door that connected the clinic to the doctor's office not taking his angry sight off of the 'Master'. Tohru was standing to one side of the crib and Saki was standing at the other. Megumi was looking curiously at Akito making the Clan Leader notice. "What are you looking at you piece of crap?" Megumi kept staring at him as if studying him. Hatori then left the clinic. He expected everyone to be worried and waiting for him to come out.   
  
Arisa was getting closer to the crowd when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?", Kureno asked noticing her dirty clothes and her scratches. Her long skirt was even torn, but it didn't show much of her legs. Arisa wasn't going to let him escort her outside so she hugged him surprising him. *POOF!* A chicken like bird was in front of her standing on its clothes. "Huh? I thought you guys turned into rats!" Kureno ran away embarrassed. 'Just like a chicken', Arisa thought. She then saw the other Sohmas: Haru, Momiji, Orange top, the perverted writer, the doctor coming out of some room... She ran first towards Kyou. "Hey Orange Top! What do you turn into?" Everyone looked at her shocked because of her question and they all noticed the bird/Kureno running like crazy moving his wings. Without warning she hugged Kyou and *POOF!* an orange cat over a pile of Kyou's clothes. Arisa then hugged Momiji who actually opened his arms for her, Haru, Shigure who had tried to escape from the scary ex-Yankee, and then Hatori who didn't even try rejecting her and had a cold expression on his face. 'Poofs' sounded around them. Ayame had arrived at that time from his shop to see Tohru and he saw all of the animals. "What's wrong with everyone?" Then Arisa hugged him from behind. Ritsu had a frightened face when Arisa got to him and he screamed like a woman before the *POOF*. The blonde woman was enjoying herself and heading now for Hiro who had a blank expression and was holding Kisa's hand.   
  
Inside the 'hospital' Saki had started saying every animal name whenever there was a transformation: "The bird. The cat. The rabbit. The ox. The dog. A seahorse? Curious. Oh my! Even a snake. Monkey. Sheep." Akito ran towards the door and opened it. The psychic couldn't be sensing animals just like that. He couldn't believe his eyes watching the animal chaos outside and his servants laughing nervously at the scene. Yuki was now dressed in Hatori's clothing that fitted his adult body nicely and he followed Akito outside after giving Saki a strange glance. It had been a life saver that Hatori had some clothes in his 'clinic'. Shigure was barking and Yuki lifted his hands to his face talking to himself: "What an idiot. He's not fooling anyone." Rin, Kagura, and Kisa were watching the male Jyuunishi making fools of themselves, but the most stupid was definitely Shigure, followed by Ritsu apologizing while heading for the nearest tree, followed by Kyou who was screaming insults at Arisa: "YOU YANKEE! YOU REALLY ARE A B*TCH YANKEE! WHY THE HECK DID THE RAT GIVE YOU A JOB ANYWAY!? AHO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Arisa was laughing her head off. She hadn't tried hugging anymore Sohmas because she tried hugging Kisa after she hugged Hiro and Kisa had told her with a sweet smile that it didn't work from female to female. Kagura then had added that Arisa had already done a good job in transforming the males that were actually cursed. Rin was dead serious with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The servants kept laughing at the ridiculous scene their masters were acting. Along with Shigure's barkings, the orange cat yells, and the crazy chicken; Momiji was bouncing happily, Haru was walking slowly towards the 'clinic' to be close to Yuki, Hatori seemed dead on the ground, Ayame was sliding in circles around seahorse Hatori, Hiro had ran away embarrassed to hide behind a bush, and Ritsu was apologizing upside down hanging from a tree branch. "GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I DON'T EVEN DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS!" 


	8. Resolutions

Notes: This short chapter was extremely difficult to write. It almost gave me a headache, but I do want a happy ending for everyone. After all this is not supposed to be an angst fic. Hehehehehe! One more chappy to go and thank you for reading and for your reviews!   
  
FB belongs to Takaya Natsuki. English IS NOT my first language.  
  
7. Resolutions  
  
Cow Haru was beside Yuki staring at him. He mumbled in a lazy voice: "You look like Hatori." Yuki stared at the ox a little confused about what was going on and answered: "That's because I'm wearing some of Hatori's clothes, although it's just plain black dress pants and a white shirt..." Tohru then came out with Aimi in her arms and the Hanajimas right behind her. Saki immediately took a place in front of Tohru protectively.   
  
No one had even noticed Akito watching the family disaster. He had gotten speechless the minute he saw Kureno running around and flapping his wings. Akito was expressionless standing a few feet from the clinic, but he started to approach the 'show'. He truly looked shocked. Suddenly there was silence all over the place and Arisa noticed the weak and frail young man approaching and frightened faces in everyone, Jyuunishi and servants. "Hey! You must be the 'Head'!" Arisa said this ridiculously making a head form with her hands. Akito opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out plus Arisa wouldn't stop. "What is it that's so scary about you? You really look like you need a hospital bed! I'm not trying to be cruel or anything, but really! Come on you people!" She looked at all the frightened faces. "What's so intimidating about this little guy! When Tohru told me about the Head of the Sohma Clan I thought that he had to be a tough and tall looking man in his 60's or something!" Akito couldn't stand it any longer. "SILENCE YOU WHORE!" He looked at Arisa menacingly, but she was now pissed. "Who are you calling a whore you little creep!" Saki's voice was now heard making everyone look at her. "ARISA! STOP IT!" Saki spoke then more softly and with her eyes watering. "He has a terrible burden on him that has been eating and poisoning his soul. He doesn't know any better. The curse, it makes all of them respect him deeply, but this respect has turned into deep fear. He caused this fear because it is what makes him strong. It makes him feel powerful before his death. He doesn't enjoy it. He just wishes to be released of his death sentence. He didn't choose it. He feels it is unfair and he blames everyone to mask his own sense of guilt." Saki then looked at Akito and walked towards him.   
  
Akito was suddenly very scared. He didn't want that woman to get closer to him. "STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME WITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" Saki stopped walking when she was about two feet from him. She had a sad smile. Megumi had followed her and was behind her. The boy was the first one to speak to Akito. "You cannot get rid of it if you don't set them free. You will surely die a miserable death if they don't get their freedom from you, especially the one called Kyou. If you release them then the cat spirit will no longer envy them and he will be free also. The cat cannot enter the circle. There will never be a year of the cat. But at least if you free the rest of them, the cat will be pleased that he is no longer the only one outside. The circle... it must be broken. It has already started to break with the rat's disobedience, but you are the only one who can complete the breaking. If you don't, they will eventually defy you. That will mean that they will be free, but the curse will only be broken partially and you and the ones that will come next as 'Heads' will keep dying. Also, a new circle and a new cat will be born again even if this circle finds its false freedom. Do you want that? Do you seriously want that Sohma Akito-san?"   
  
Akito's expression had somehow softened slightly and he stared curiously at the Hanajimas. "Are you two... also cursed?" Saki and Megumi looked at each other and the oldest spoke: "Not cursed. Although some people might consider our gifts as such and as if it were a curse it has alienated many from us. Mother couldn't accept at first. It was truly hard for her, but in the end she decided that we were special. Even though Many won't accept me or my brother I still has friends like Honda Tohru and Uotani Arisa. They accepted me with my virtues and flaws. Tohru, she has also accepted the curse that lingers in you Sohmas even though many would have rejected you. Inconditionally. Even to the extent of professing her love to Sohma Yuki. How would you feel Sohma Akito-san, if someone loved you inconditionally?"   
  
The Master gave his back to them all. He couldn't accept. Free them? That was plain crazy. But suddenly he heard Saki's voice yet again and this time saying something ridiculous: "I like you." The words were so few and still so difficult to register. With his back to her he answered: "That's nonsense. You barely know me." But the mysterious woman spoke yet again and this time her voice sounded a little bit too close for him to handle: "You are a very beautiful man, dark, full of pain and non-endurable anger, lost in shadows, and very attractive for that matter."   
  
Everyone was expecting Akito to go berserk and kill that woman and maybe her brother as a bonus. What they never expected was Akito to grab that girl's hand and take her towards a room. He locked himself with her and everyone stared at their faces. Some thought Akito was going to kill her for sure.   
  
***  
  
"Why do you bring me here? Why can't you face them?" "I cannot let them go and leave me. If I cannot be happy they won't be happy either." "Are you happy Akito-san?" "OF COURSE I AM NOT HAPPY! I'M DYING!" "Please don't yell. They'll hear you. I can give you what you want." "And what would that be?" "A child of course." Akito looked at her incredulously. "And why would I want a child?" Saki smiled at him: "And why did you want THEIR child?" "You're confusing me!" "You're confusing yourself Akito-san." "Why do you want to help me? It's not like you know anything. You don't know suffering, or do you?" Akito was now somehow curious. He realized that he had never worried about other people's suffering, only his. "I have suffered Akito-san, since I was a child I've always been rejected. I even became a bad person and wanted the police to get me because I almost killed a boy. I was in Elementary school when that happened. I really wished for him to die and he almost died." "You have THAT MUCH power?" Saki fell silent and her gaze was now on the floor. Akito grabbed her by the hand again and this time he went outside. He was going to face them. He was going to face them all.   
  
***  
  
By the time Akito returned to face the people outside all of the animals had already transformed back and had their clothes on. Hatori came to Akito's side when he saw the tired expression on his Master. "Akito, are you alright? Do you want to see the baby now again? Tohru's here with Aimi." Akito looked at Tohru with the baby in her arms and Yuki by her side. They had pity reflecting in their eyes. Akito lowered his gaze and spoke to Hatori: "I don't want it anymore. I don't want that baby anymore. I had wanted a heir Hatori. I am dying. The rat's offspring was the perfect heir, but it's a girl and it's not cursed. I... I also don't want to pass the curse anymore. But even if I die without leaving a son another Sohma will bear a new 'Head'. I... don't want to die Hatori. I'm afraid of death as I am afraid of being alone." Akito was crying and Saki took his head and put it on her shoulder and whispered to his ear: "Crying is good. You can get everything out and it might mean your purification."   
  
Akito called the Jyuunishi, Kyou, Tohru, Arisa, Saki, and Megumi to form a circle around him. He then addressed the Jyuunishi and Kyou: "You can all choose your own paths. I won't interfere anymore with your lives, but there is a condition." He was smiling a little and the eyes on him were expectant. "You will have to visit me from time to time." Everyone sighed relieved, but then Akito added something else making everyone go rigid: "Also..." He now looked at Saki. "You will have to go on a date with me." Now everyone had sweatdrops on their heads. Saki smiled. "I was going to ask for the same thing to you." Akito was surprised with Saki's answer, but for the first time in his life he was feeling happy. Suddenly a light enveloped all of them and all of the cursed ones fainted including Akito.   
  
Megumi was smiling: "It has been broken." One by one they started to get up feeling as if some weight had been lifted from them. They seemed shocked, but after a few minutes they started hugging each other. Kyou even hugged Arisa getting then a punch from Kagura. Kureno had taken Arisa for himself after Kyou hugged her not allowing anyone else to hug her.   
  
Akito started to run around the compound like a small child full of energy. He had never felt so healthy. He felt the wind on his face and the fragrance of the nature that was in the compound surrounding him. He let himself fall on the grass making Hatori run to him thinking something had happened, but when the doctor got there he saw Akito laughing hard. Akito then looked at him smiling. "Hatori, you don't have to worry that much about me anymore. You are free, remember?" Hatori grinned at Akito. "Akito, I am still the doctor, remember?" Akito giggled at that making Hatori feel happy for him. Akito stood up and ran towards Kyou and Kagura. Kyou was alarmed at Akito's proximity to him. After all Akito couldn't stand Kyou and if he touched him he would wash his hands like mad afterwards. Surprising Kyou Akito hugged him. Kyou had tears in his eyes. Even if the curse had already been broken he had always wanted Akito to accept him. 


	9. Their lives then

8. Their lives then  
  
When Tohru had returned home with the baby Ayame wouldn't go away insisting in helping Tohru with the newborn Aimi. In the end Hatori had to come to Yuki and Tohru's apartment to take Ayame away. "Ayame, you're being a nuisance. Return to your own place." Ayame looked at a smiling Tohru, an annoyed Yuki, and a serious Hatori. "Well then, g'bye dear brother and my dear sister-in-law, and my beautiful niece." And so Ayame had left with Hatori.   
  
***  
  
Saki and Akito had been going out together for a year now. Ayame was already going nuts with their wedding plans, but he had many employees now. He could hire as many girls as he liked. He now had 10 pretty girls working for him and Mine was their supervisor, and even Ayame's girlfriend or at least that's what everyone suspected. Ayame already had two previous experiences in wedding planning. He had planned Kyou and Kagura's wedding and Kureno and Arisa's wedding. Although he had always thought that Arisa and Kureno had been too desperate. There was also the fact that three months after their wedding Arisa had a belly. Of course that was suspicious, but Ayame decided not to comment. He just thought to himself: 'Kureno must have really wanted his freedom to enjoy certain manly pleasures.' Ayame was still waiting for Hiro and Kisa to ask him to plan their wedding, but it seemed that they weren't in a hurry for marriage. Still, there were other couples that maybe would ask for his services in a nearby future.   
  
Hatori was going out with Mayuko. Mayuko had been Kana's best friend and had always loved Hatori. They say best friends tend to fall for the same man and that had been their case. Mayuko was going to do everything in her hands to make Hatori happy. She had seen how devastated Hatori was after erasing Kana's memory and Kana was no longer to come back to him because she was now happily married to another man. Still, it had been very difficult for Mayuko to accept that Hatori was truly free, although in the end she finally did.   
  
Ritsu cut his hair and was now dressing like a man. He had decided to make some adjustments in his life and above all he didn't want to be an embarrassment to his family. He was working in one of the Sohma Buildings and he was doing great. He was even going out with Shigure's editor, Mitsuru. The only thing was that he still had to control his apologizing outburts, but at least now he had some meaning in his life.   
  
Haru and Rin were living together and they both had jobs. Somehow everyone had expected that and Ayame didn't dare ask them if they were going to get married. Rin in particular was extremely happy even if she didn't show it. She had desperately wanted the curse to be broken. In the end it wasn't Tohru who helped, but two strange friends Tohru had.   
  
Hiro and Kisa were both studying. Hiro was already in Med-school while Kisa was finishing her training as a nurse with Hatori. Of course she was planning to be a nurse helping future Dr. Hiro Sohma.   
  
Shigure kept writing his novels. He still laughed whenever he thought of Mit-chan and Ritsu being together, but the truth was he kind of envied them. After all, he was still single and alone in his big house. Ayame would sometimes crash for a night, but that wasn't what Shigure really wanted. He was seriously considering finding a girlfriend, but kept postponing it.   
  
Megumi Hanajima had to start all of the courses left idle in the university all over. He wasn't particularly annoyed or anything like that. Yuki of course had him working for him again. After all what had happened was Akito's fault and had to be kept a secret between the Sohmas. Megumi and Saki had told their parents that they had to spent some time away meditating. Because they have always been weird their parents had accepted the strange excuse. Saki also kept working for Yuki even with Akito's persistence in telling her that she didn't have to.   
  
Kyou and Kagura had marriage quarrels almost every day, but always ended well. They still didn't have children and that was somehow a relief for Kyou who had nightmares of having triplet girls that looked just like Kagura and acted as Kagura had used to act all the time. Kyou was working as a martial arts teacher and Kagura was a housewife for her Kyou-kun.   
  
Momiji had a girlfriend too who was almost as childish as he was still at 22. She was originally from Okinawa and her name was Tamashiro Minori. He was very happy especially since the memory erasing in his mother had been partially removed so that she could remember about him being her son, but not the part of him ever being cursed. He could now see Momo anytime and was even working with their father with no problems at all.   
  
Kureno and Arisa were happily expecting their first baby and from time to time Arisa yelled at Akito because he still called Kureno even on the phone to order him around and Kureno stupidly obeyed everything. Kureno was too used to it to just push Akito aside and Akito seemed to enjoy this still even as a joke.   
  
Akito was longing for marriage. He still wanted a baby, but he now wanted one of his own and he kept bugging Saki about it: "Saki, we can start trying for one even before marriage..." Saki half smiled sort of mischievously: "My answer is again no. You will have to wait until after we are married."   
  
Yuki and Tohru were going through parenthood living in a house now, but little Aimi was terrible. She was only one year old and already made horrible tantrums. "She definitely didn't get that from me, but neither from you Tohru", Yuki said. Tohru laughed. She was a very patient mother, but she also thought a lot about Aimi's behaviour: "It almost seems as if she is like Kyou, ne Yuki?" "Umm... Tohru... Are you sure she is mine?" Tohru shoved Yuki hard and she was giggling. "Don't you dare imply thinks like that Yuki Sohma! She even has your eyes! Maybe the next one will behave better." "Tohru, what do you mean with next one?" "Well Yuki, I was planning on keeping it a secret still, but..." She then got a pregnancy test out of her purse and showed it to him. It had a red positive cross on it. "Wha!? It's too soon!" "You know I didn't produced it alone Yuki." Tohru winked at him and Yuki smiled and hugged her lovingly. Only a thought crossed his mind. Would Akito try to get his hands on this baby? But then he thought that now that was highly unlikely when suddenly the phone rang.   
  
Yuki let go of Tohru to pick up the phone. It was Akito and he was suddenly nervous watching the cell phone number with the name Akito Sohma on the caller ID. Akito never called! He answered: "Hello?" "Hello Yuki! How are you and Tohru?" "We... we are fine. How about you?" "I'm fine too. Right now I'm in a restaurant with my bride to be. She just told me that Tohru is pregnant again. She felt it with her denpa wave reading. Is this so?" Yuki was trembling and cursing himself with his thoughts by being still somehow afraid of the ex Sohma Clan Master. "Y-Yes. She... just told me." "Congratulations then! and by the way Yuki... YOUR SECOND BORN WILL BE MINE." "WHA!?" Yuki was trembling for real, but then he heard giggles on the other line. He also heard Hatori's voice scolding Akito: "Akito, that is not nice." Akito was telling the people with him: "I think HE ACTUALLY believed me!" The laughter on the other line continued and Yuki was turning into different shades of color. "AKITO! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT! BAKA! WHO THE HELL IS WITH YOU?" Everyone on the other line had heard Yuki's voice coming from Akito's cell phone and went silent. Akito had taken the cell phone out of his ear's reach not wanting to become deaf. He then returned the cell phone to his ear laughing. "Sorry Yuki. I just had to. Here with me are Hatori with Mayuko, Momiji with Minori, Shigure, Ritsu with Mit-chan, Saki, and Kureno with Arisa." Yuki was controlling himself. "Okay Akito, say hello to them from me and Tohru, but don't ever do that again please." Akito then giggled. "Then Yuki, help me convince Saki of producing me a baby." There were more laughs on the other line and Tohru was looking worriedly at Yuki. Yuki had noticed Tohru and smiled reassuring her. "Akito... That is your problem. BYE!" He hung up and then told everything to Tohru. Tohru was happy. Everything was so nice now. Even Akito making jokes was something great. It meant he had really changed. Tohru closed her eyes thinking: 'Things are alright for sure. This happiness for all of us is truly a blessing'.   
  
-The End  
  
  
  
*Thank you for reading and for all your reviews. Made me truly happy.   
  
*Listening to The Power of Smile by KOKIA 


End file.
